Hachiman Hikigaya/Relationships
Family Both of Hachiman's parents are unnamed and are working in a corporate company, so they are always either late or outside.to which Hachiman refers to as corporate slaves. It was mentioned that they never celebrated Hachiman's Birthday but they went out shopping during Komachi's birthday. Most of time it was mentioned of them scolding Hachiman for his lagness. His mother is more lineant and kind to him then his father. The Power/Privileged/Social ladder in Hikigaya house is as follows Cat -> Komachi -> Mother -> Father-> Hachiman In the OVA, Komachi mention about their grand parents, She say that their grand parents are sweet, but Hachiman explains that they tend to be sweeter with the younger one. Komachi Hikigaya As her older brother, Hachiman cares about Komachi's well-being. Komachi, likewise, have shown to have the same feelings setting up a date for him with Yui or Yukino. Their sibling relationship earned the envy of Yukino. Komachi understood the reason for Hachiman's current mindset and wishes to change him. She also acknowledges her brother and his kind heart and she uses her sly tactics to change him. Hachiman is the alumni of the school to which Komachi is going to. When Komachi was in elementary school, Hachiman did all the house chores which is now done by Komachi. Komachi acts cheeky kind and cute but also shows her serious side by not talking to Hachiman, when he did another social kamikaze in field trip until Hachiman asked for her help in mending things with the club.Komachi is the only person mentioned in the series to wish Hachiman for his birthday by text. Soubu High School Shizuka Hiratsuka As his teacher, adviser, and counselor, Shizuka frequently scolds and physically harms Hachiman in order to try to get his act together. Hachiman often reciprocates her actions by making comments about her age, much to her annoyance. Despite that, she genuinely cares about his well-being, enough to force him to join the Service Club, and understands him deeply. Shizuka often keeps track of him. She also hinted at knowing about his accident, but to what extent and whether she knows of other members' involvement is questionable. She is also aware of what really happened during Hachiman's incident with Sagami, but instead of scolding him severely, she gently and warmly, with a hint of sorrowful tears in her eyes, reproached Hachiman by stating that helping others is not reason for him to hurt himself, because there are others whose hearts will break just watching his self-sacrifices. She says that the result of his works are good, but she won't commend him for it. Yukino Yukinoshita Yui was the first to decribe Yukino and Hachiman's chemistry. Once Yui stated to Yumiko '' that "There’s nobody around them, but they still look like they’re having fun. they speak their mind and try to understand each other.despite they are not forcing themself to fit in, they seems to enjoy. It's like they sync. Even though they don’t usually mesh well, they seem to mesh in a weird sense…”'' Yukino recognizes Hachiman from the car accident that incapacitates him at the start of the series, but lied about itwhen Hachiman joined the service club, pretending to not know him. Hachiman distances himself from Yukino after realizing that the car which rammed into him belonged to her, as his ideals of Yukino as a person unafraid of speaking the truth (like he believes he does) were shattered through her revealed deception. It is then that Yukino tells him that she really didn't know anything about him, but she knows him now that they have spent a lot time together in the Service Club (together with Yui),thus she beats around the bush as if not lying . Hachiman nicknames Yukino "Ice-cold Beauty","Demon superwomen" for her personality and skill from the start. He also calls her by another nick name "Yukipedia" and "Chibapedia" for her knowledge in wide range. Yukino are also fond in calling him in variety of nicknames, by purposely misspelling his name, for example Hikicasting-kun, Hiki'frog'aya, Hikifroggy, Hiki-'gay'-kun, Hikigerma, Hikikomori-kun ,"THAT THING" etc. However, both of them refuse to call Yui by any nicknames, even when Yui requested them to do so, at her birthday party. Besides, she is also fond of teasing Hachiman by "blaming" him the cause of wrongness that occurs. For example, when she awaken from her sleepiness cause by inadequate sleep reading Zaimokuza's novel transcript overnight, she claimed that her sleepiness vanished after seeing Hachiman's face (she was even ''amazed ''by it), and Saki Kawasaki returns home late daily started when she became Hachiman's classmate, much to his annoyance. As Hachiman asks her to become his friend twice but was rejected. For the second time, Yukino immediately rejects him saying it is impossible for them to become friends but this time with a warm smile in a friendly manner . Despite rejecting him as a friend, however, she still trusts him to a high degree (e.g. the Sagami case) and finds his social suicide plans 'irritating'. After sometimes, She shows her girly side to Hachiman when ever they are alone. She admires Hachiman because he can be himself, and for her, she wanted to have something that Hachiman doesn't have. She finally accepted that she doesn't hate his way of accepting is weakness. She tells Hachiman that she is beginning her search for it and admits that she requires his help to achieve it. She then continues and says she will stop hiding behind her sister's shadow. Last but not least, it is hinted that she has a crush towards Hachiman even though she does not consider him as her friend yet. Hachiman brought Yukino a PC glasses as a birthday present. Yui Yuigahama It is shown that Yui seems to harbor romantic feelings for Hachiman calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. And due to the fact that Hachiman was the one who saved her dog on the first day of their new semester consequently leaving Hachiman injured and hospitalized. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely (though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted view of youth annoying).In light novel,She even offered to organize and celebrate Hachiman's birthday party with Yukino,Saika and Komachi But Hachiman turned down her offer. Hachiman believes that Yui's feelings for him are due to guilt, and thus indirectly rejected Yui, thinking that he would cause trouble for her. After Hachiman bluntly rejects Yui's friendly care towards him, due to Hachiman knowing that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved (which he thought was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him) Hachiman reduced Yui to tears.The strain in the relationship is consoled in Yui's birthday in-front of Yukino. Hachiman didn't know what to give for her birthday hence presented her a dog collar for her pet sable, Which Yui mistakes it for necklace at first. Yui is one of the few to Have Hachiman's personal Number and Mail id (while the rest are Shizuka, Zaimokuza, Saika and Hayato). By Komachi's sly plan both Hachiman and Yui went to the firework festival After the firework display, Hachiman walks Yui home where Yui cleared up the misunderstanding claiming that the accident wasn't the root cause for her behaviour towards him. At the end, Yui seemed like she was going to confess to Hachiman, but an incoming call form her mother interrupts her. Although she seems determined to ignore the call and continue, Hachiman urged Yui to take the call, probably because he realized that Yui was going to confess and decided to prevent it. After ending the call, Yui realizes Hachiman's feelings and just says goodbye to him. In the cultural festival, Yui offered Honey toast to Hachiman which she herself shared with him in the reception table of her class. When Hachiman questions about the conversation of Yukino and Yui, Yui states that she wishes to wait for Yukino since she is trying her best to open up to them But she won't wait for someone who won't even try.When Hachiman wanted to pay for the honey toast, She asked him to take her out to pasela. But Hachiman requested time to think to which Yui nods happily. Saika Totsuka Saika is also one of the few people who truly tries to become friends with Hachiman despite his attempts to stay a loner. He is also one of the few people admire Hachiman for his truly kind personality. Hachiman initially believes Saika, due to his appearance and mannerisms, to be female; and on more than one occasion, Hachiman has kind of a crush for Saika, he has to stop himself from falling for him. He was in the same class as Hachiman for two years. Hachiman once pairs up with Saika for tennis. Saika also asked Hachiman personally to join the Tennis Club to help raise their strength. Saika was able to tell when Hachiman was depressed or feeling down and attempt to cheer him by taking him to arcade. Saika often shows interest in teaming up with Hachiman in many occasions like field trip, summer camp etc. Saika was the first person to officially hang out with him, In the Light novel, they went to movies in summer vacations and later joined with Zaimokuza. Yoshiteru Zaimokuza They are often paired together in the past for gym and similar activities due to them becoming outsiders of their class. They appear to be good friends, although Hachiman denies it due to Yoshiteru's eccentric personality. Yoshiteru trusts Hachiman enough to share with him his ambitions of becoming a writer, and Hachiman cares enough to help him out by giving him harsh and critical, yet meaningful, feedback. They seems to have comfortable conversation and are in good terms with each-other. Furthermore, after the cultural festival incident, Zaimokuza are among those who admired Hachiman's bravery, as he gave the latter a nod of approval and a smile. He seems to have better understanding of each other.Zaimokuza also shows his part of concern which can be seen in their conversation in phone during Isshiki's request where he ask if Hachiman is okay with what he is doing. Hayato Hayama Hayato is one of the few people who actually tries to befriend Hachiman, but due to their diffrence in personality, it is ultimately kept at a distance. He has the habit of calling Hachiman "Hikitani," however it's eventually revealed that he does that as a genuine humor. They were almost paired together for Hina Ebina's yaoi play during the cultural festival, much to their dismay. At first, Hayato acknowledged and credited Hachiman for the brilliant solution for the false chain message incident, and even thanked him for it, which short lived due to the Chiba Village summer camp and Sagami incidents. Even though he can understand the reasons behind Hachiman's methods, he refuses to acknowledge him. Hayato once revealed that he was unable to solve Yukino's bullying problem by her jealous classmates at their previous schools and believed that if Hachiman attended the same former schools as them, things would turned out differently. Hachiman feels that Hayato's method are not practical or preferable. On the other hand, Hayato despises Hachiman's way of solving problems, e.g; breaking the relationships between Rumi's peers by exposing their true selfish nature, the cultural festival slogan containing thinly-veiled criticisms on slacking off committee members, provoking Sagami harshly, etc. At the end of cultural festival committee members meeting for the slogan selection, he simply left Hachiman without even sparing him a glance. During the infamous rooftop incident, he violently grabbed the front of Hachiman's shirt and told him to cease talking, not only it sounded extremely unpleasant, but because he aware that Hachiman intended to scapegoat himself, and didn't find it appreciable at all. When everyone on the rooftop left, Hayato asked Hachiman whether it was the only way for him to do things in a tone of deep disgust. Later, he defended Hachiman by saying to Tobe, Yamato and Ooka, "Well, he’s just got a bad mouth. If you actually talk to him, he isn’t really like that”. However, most felt that Hayato is a very kind person for standing up for Hachiman. Furthermore, he was willing, albeit with a heavy heart, to invite Hachiman through Yui to the party he hosted for celebrating the success of the cultural festival. But it was turned down by Hachiman. Hayato also find Tobe's Somethingtani-kun joke on Hachiman's surname were not very amusing and he cordially adviced him to stop, causing Tobe to cease joking about it.He defended Hachiman again when they were together during the double date with Kaori Orimoto and her friend, when she and her friend belittled Hachiman by recalling the embarrassing past of him during the middle school by stating coldly that Hachiman has befriend girls who are far more better than both of them (Yukino, Yui, Hina, Saki and Isshiki) in the presence of the former two, causing Kaori and her friend to be embarrassed of their behaviour and cancelled the date. The main clash between them is their approach and view of life, eventhough their goal is the same. Hayato believes in an idealistic world, where nobody gets hurt and everyone get along well, but Hachiman sees the world for its reality. Most of Hayato method didn't yield the desired result while Hachiman's method does, but his method were despised by Hayato . In volume 10, he claimed that he hated Hachiman because he often feels like losing to the latter by his ideals and views of life, something that Hayama can't cope with. Hachiman replied that the feeling of hatred is mutual. As Hachiman feels that Hayama is not doing the necessary in times of need, but stays aloof. However, his supposed hatred towards Hachiman should be taken with a grain of salt, and it is remained unclear whether it was literal. In order the deal with his feelings of loosing to Hachiman, Hayama attempts to elevate Hachiman to his equal, so that he could accept his losses to the latter. Hachiman, however, refuses to do anything with Hayama, as he sees that Hayama's action shows only pity towards him (Hachiman), The thought of being pitied by someone always iritates Hachiman and thus he always rejects it and the people who show it towards him. Hayato admires Hachiman's ability to change everyone around him. While Hachiman addresses Hayato as a nice and good guy so that Hachiman can be satisfied by his method of losing publicly to Hayama as stated by Hachiman in light novel. Thus an unbalanced and half-hearted relationship exist between them. Saki Kawasaki Meguri Shiromeguri Hachiman greatly admires Meguri as his senior. Hachiman see her as cute.She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she cannot recollect his name often at first. She is one of the few to know his leadership skills. Given that she asked Hachiman to become a committee member for sports festival despite the rooftop incident, it shows that she knew of what Hachiman's true intentions was, and admired his bravery. Isshiki Iroha One of the Kouhai that request to the Service Club for the elections of Student Council. Different from other people, Isshiki quite respects Hachiman and is very fond of him. It is hinted that Isshiki actually has feelings for Hayato. Isshiki also have confessed to Hayato (Volume 9, chapter 8), however she is being rejected. In order to stabilize Isshiki's condition, Hachiman tries to calm her down but as a result, Isshiki said that he (Hachiman) should take responsibility for her behaviour because Isshiki actually overheard the things that Hachiman said about wanting something genuine during the conflict with Yukino. Other Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno likes to tease Hachiman, Yukino, and Yui; possibly because she believes that they're in a love triangle relationship. She constantly address Hachiman as her future brother-in-law,to the annoyance of the later. Haruno also knows about the car accident incident that involves Yukino,Yui and Hachiman ,which she states it as a joke at firework festival without realizing that Yukino didn't informed them.She quickly stands for Yukino as she was not driving the car and was at the back seat. Haruno seems to enjoy herself in teasing Hachiman which is shown in most of their encounters.Like all the close character,Haruno too seems to know what happened in roof top at the closing speech of the cultural festival.. Haruno also sets-up Hachiman and Hayato on a double date with Kaori Orimoto and her friend and even followed them without their knowledge. Hachiman despise and is frightened by Haruno's sly and fake personality, stating that after he was able to see through her facade, she hadn't bothered trying to hide her inner face. Kaori Orimoto Kaori is Hachiman's classmate in middle school, whom he confessed to in the past. She is interested in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman and Haruno. However, after the double date & Christmas collaboration event of their school, Kaori's attitude towards Hachiman seems to have changed. Category:Relationship